Prostate is a small gland only found in men and forms a part of the reproduction system. The role of the gland is in the forming of semen, namely sperm carrier fluid. Prostate gland is generally grows with age. However, the development of prostate gland can become a problem when it becomes sufficiently large to suppress the urethra. Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH) is a term for prostate growth which causes problems (Guess 2001: 152).
In general, BPH occurs in men over 40 years old. The enlargement of prostate results in the obstruction of the urethra, thus the process of urine excretion becomes disrupted and slower, and frequently becomes difficult to urinate. If left untreated, it will result in the emergence of urinary tract infection and kidney damage. The enlargement will begin to occur at epithelial and stromal tissues in the prostate gland. The enlargement of prostate gland is caused by abnormal changes in the process of cell growth. If the disease is not treated properly, it will increase the risk of prostate cancer (Guess 2001: 152; Beckman et al. 2005: 1356; Fine & Ginsberg 2008: 333).
Currently, prostate cancer is the second leading cause of death from cancer in the United States (Talcot et al. 2011: 1046; Fei Ye et al. 2007: 100). According to Winter et. al. (2001: 1227), the possibility of developing prostate cancer among men is one in 55 men aging 40-59 years and one in six men aging 60-79 years. Therefore, early treatment is necessary to prevent prostate cancer from getting worse.
Until now, there are two types of available treatments to overcome BPH i.e. through medical therapy and surgery. Treatment through common medical therapy is using alpha-blocker and 5-alpha-reductase enzyme inhibitors. However, these two types of chemical drugs that currently available are known to have certain side effects, including orthostatic hypotension, dizziness, and weakness (Gjertson et al. 2004: 869). Therefore, the present invention, namely the extract of Curcuma mangga Val. et Zipp., which is derived from natural ingredients, is expected to be one alternative source and a new treatment that can replace those drugs.
Treatment of the enlargement of prostate gland that has grown into prostate cancer should be conducted by adjusting the treatment with the stage of the prostate cancer. Prostatectomy or radiotherapy can be done to treat low risk prostate cancer. For severe conditions, a combination of low risk medication and adjuvant androgen suppressive can be used as a treatment (Sanda & Kaplan 2009: 2141). The present invention is indicated for treatment of prostate cancer as well. Therefore, our present invention is expected to minimize the treatment by surgery or chemotherapy.
Curcuma mangga Val. et Zipp., with the local name temu mangga, is a family of Zingiberaceae, and known as one of the spices and native medicinal plants from Southeast Asia. The plants then spread to Indonesia, Indo-Malaysia, Australia, and even Africa. Almost every Indonesian and Asian has ever consumed the spice plant, mainly as seasoning. Surprisingly the inventors of the present invention found that the extract of Curcuma mangga Val. et Zipp. can be used to treat prostate problems. Prior to this invention, there has not been any study describing the use or the benefit of Curcuma mangga Val. et Zipp. extract to overcome prostate problems, including prostate enlargement, as described in the present invention.
Out of various literatures that we previously studied, none mentioned the benefit of Curcuma mangga Val. Et Zipp. extract for BPH and prostate cancer treatment. Malek et. al. (2011) stated benefits of metanol extract from Curcuma mangga Val. Et Zipp. herbs (and the fractions thereof) in killing breast cancer cells (MCF-7), nasopharyngeal cancer cells (KB), lung cancer cells (A5A9), cervix cancer cells (Ca Ski), colon cancer cells (HT-29 and HCT 116), and human fibroblast cells (MRC-5). Rumiyati et. al. (2007) showed the benefit of essential oil from Curcuma mangga Val. Et Zipp. as an inhibitor of red blood cells (Raji cell line). The studies by Tedjo et. al. (2005) showed the benefit of chemoprevention of Curcuma mangga Val. Et Zipp. extract as an antioxidant in Chang cells.
The object of this invention is to disclose the potential use of natural ingredients to enrich the concept or theory that support the development of sciences, especially in health area. Moreover, it can provide a useful option, both in terms of preparation and processing practice of preparing a dosage form that is more practical in the use of Curcuma mangga Val. et Zipp. in health area, especially in treating prostate enlargement, by the extraction of the bioactive fractions.